Legend's Quest
Start: Talk with Legends Guild Guards Difficulty: Hard Length: Long Requirements: 107 Quest Points, 50 Agility, 50 Crafting, 45 Herblaw, 56 Magic, 52 Mining, 42 Prayer, 50 Smithing, 50 Strength, 50 Thieving, 50 Woodcutting Items Needed: Rune Axe, Rune Pickaxe, Papyrus(3+), Charcoal(3+), Hammer, 2 Gold Bars, Lockpick, Unpowered Orb(2), ANY charge Orb Spell(2), Water Filled Vial, Rope, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Opal, Jade, Red Topaz, 1 Soul-Rune, 1 Mind-Rune, 1 Earth-Rune, 2 Law-Runes. Walkthrough: Speak with Legends-Guild-Guards at the Legends' Guild, located west of the Barbarian Outpost. Inside, speak with Sir Radimus Erkle. Ask him about how you can be a member of the Legend's Guild and you'll get the Radimus Scroll in your inventory. Search the cupboard in the north-western building towards the north of the room to get a Machette. Mapping the Kharazi Jungle: Head to the east entrance of Shilo Village, but do not enter, continue south. Talk with Jungle Forester. Cut your way into the Kharazi Jungle with the machette and rune axe. Start mapping the Kharazi Jungle with the Radimus Scroll. Map at the western section, middle section, and eastern section of the Jungle. Show the completed map to the Jungle Forester, and you'll get a Bull Roarer. Exploring the Shaman's Cave: Swing your Bull Roarer around the Jungle and Gujuo will appear. Go through every chat option you can with him. Now find 3 rocks in the north-northwestern part of the jungle, search them, and go down into the cave. Investigate the Flame Wall, and Ungadula, who is trapped inside, will talk to you. Exit using the cave entrance and use your Bull Roarer to find Gujuo again. Tell him you need to put out the Flames with Pure Water. Make sure to inquire about obtaining the Pure Water, and ask him all other options, or you might not be able to obtain the Pure-Water or make the Golden Bowl. Pure Water:HeadTai Bwo Wannai with 2 Gold-Bars to make a Golden Bowl. Bring several gold bars, as it's possible to fail and you will lose Gold Bars if that happens. Grab your runes, gems, a pickaxe and lockpicks. Now get the Golden Bowl blessed by Gujuo, by going to a spot in the Kharazi Jungle and using your Bull-Roarer to summon him. You must have full prayer for this part. Now find the Shallow-Water in the Kharazi Jungle, and get your Pure Water from this. You'll have to use your Machette on the Tall Reeds by the Shallow Water in the Jungle. Use the Cut-Reed on the Shallow Water. Now you should have a Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure-Water. First Battle: Go back into the north-western cave, use your water on the Fire Wall and talk to Ungaldulu. Investigate the Fire-Wall and select jump, then search the Bookcase and go in. Go all the way through the different agility, strength and thieving obstacles (lockpick and pickaxe required) and level 80 Death Wings until you get to an Ancient Wall. Use 1 soul-rune, 1 mind-rune, 1 earth-rune, and 2 law-runes on the wall in that particular order. Continue on until you reach the section with many pools. Now use all 7 gems on the Carved Rocks coming out of the water (try each pond until you get it right) and you will get the Booking of Binding. Travel back out of the cave and get some more Pure-Water in your Blessed-Golden-Bowl if needed, then throw the Pure-Water from your bowl on the Flame-Wall to pass through. Then use your Book-of-Binding on Ungadulu and fight the level 172 demon Nezikchened. He will drain a majority of your prayer pretty quickly and it's a pretty difficult fight. If you run, you must do the battle from the start all over again. Please note that your friends will not be able to help you with this fight; nor can you mage or run from the fight or the demon will vanish mid-fight, forcing you to start over again. If the fight is too hard, the Book-of-Binding will let you create Holy-Water-Vials using your magic ability. Read the book's "Enchanto" spell with an empty vial in your inventory to enchant it with 10 prayer and 10 magic stat points. Then fill it with pure spring water similar to how you fill the golden bowl; cut the reeds to syphon it from the spring. Then, approach Ungadulu and click the vial's Throw option to soak him. This will weaken the demon when it appears. You can also stockpile these to use against other demons as powerful long range weapons, though the process to create them takes a while, so it's usually not worth it. After you defeat the demon, talk with Ungadulu, and he'll give you 3 Yommi tree seeds and a Magical Fire Pass so you can go through the flames without having to use your special bowl with water anymore. You should still have some water left, so use it on the Yommi tree seeds and it will create Germinated Yommi tree seeds. Replenishing the Pure Water: Head back to the Shallow water and cut a reed with your Machette. Try to use your reed on the Shallow water to only find the water has dried up. Swing your Bull Roarer and summon Gujuo. Ask him the second option and he will tell you a story, then ask for his help. You must also ask Gujuo about Snake Weed and Ardrigal in order to find them. It's just safe to talk to him about every option. You must now get a vial of water, some Snake Weed and Ardrigal. Add both herbs to the same vial of water to create a Gujuo Potion. Drink it right away to save space; the effect is permanent. Charge-Orb-Spell needed for this part Go back into the jungle and to the very left, re-enter the cave. Make your way passed the bats and through the SMELL gate once more (you don't need the runes this time). Continue to a Dark Metal Gate. Use a Charge Orb spell (any will work) on the gate to go through. You will find several barrels inside which you can smash for a random effect. They may explode, or spawn a random monster, or with luck, drop some useful supplies like half-pies, one-dose prayer and stat potions, and certificates for fish, logs, or ores. If you haven't already, drink the Gujuo Potion and examine the Wooden Beam in the middle. Use the rope on the platform, then click on the Rope down into darkness and go down. Attempt to take the hat then talk to the Viyeldi. Now go down the agility obstacles and kill one of each of the spirits for all 3 gems Use Paralyze Monster on the level 120, 125 and 130 monsters and toggle it for easy kills. Now take all 3 Crystal-Pieces to the Ancient Lava Furnace in the north-east. Place them all in one at a time then you get A Red-Crystal. Use the crystal on the brown rocks between the level 125s and level 130s to make it a Glowing-Red-Crystal. Use the Crystal on the Cavernous Opening to the south. You might attacked by Lesser Demons, just keep running west. Attempt to "Move Rocks" by the north-west of the creek. Echned-Zekin the ghost will appear, select the following chat options: Who's asking? Do I know you? What can I do about that? I'll do what I must to get the water. Ok, I'll do it. You'll now have a Dark Dagger. Backtrack all the way up the agility obstacles to the blue wizards hat. Second Battle: Option 1: Fighting the Demon with Holy Force Spell. Leave the hat alone. Climb up the rope. Continue backtracking to Ungadulu. Use your Magical-Fire-Pass on the Flame-Wall. Use the Dark-Dagger on Ungadulu and he will give you a Holy Force Spell. You will need another unpowered orb and charge orb spell for this option. Go through the tunnels again and back through the door. Search the plank above the hole and it will re-attach your old rope. Go down it. Make your way back to Echned Zekin's rock. Move the rock and he will comment that your sense of purpose is different. Stop talking to him by clicking away when chat options appear, and he will remain there. Make sure you're at full health, you're about to fight the Level-172-Demon-Nezikchened again. When you're ready, use your Holy Force Spell on the ghost, or click its "Cast" option. He will transform to the demon, drain your prayer, and attack. Warning: if you do try to run at low health, he will call you a coward and get a couple extra hits on you before you actually leave battle, making your death a very likely outcome. If you are dangerously low on health, it's best to teleport to escape instead. Once defeated (this fight should be easier than the first), move the rock again. Use your Blessed-Golden-Bowl on the water spot beneath the rock. Option 2:The Shorter, but harder choice. You need to take the following steps to reach the new source of Pure-Water if you don't have the Magical-Fire-Pass necessary to reach Ungadulu and show him the Dark Dagger. Return to the stairs and Viyeldi's hat. Attempt to take the hat and attack Viyeldi with the Dark-Dagger given to you. Return to the rock. Make sure you are prepared for another fight with the demon. Echned Zekin will reveal his true form and attack you. Beware, he will drain ALL your prayer. Silverlight, super sets, and heavy armour is highly recommended. Make sure no one tries to help with magic or range, as the demon will disappear if they try to help. DO-NOT-run-before-the-demon-dies. If this version of demon is too hard for you, you can return to Ungadulu after having given the Dark-Dagger back to Echned Zekin. Talk to him through the Flame-Wall by clicking "Investigate", announce you killed Viyeldi, and ask what you can do about it. He'll give you the Holy-Force-Spell for free, and you can use it just like in Option-1. Once you have defeated the demon, you can move the rock and collect the Pure-Water with your Blessed-Golden-Bowl. If you don't have your bowl, moving the rock will allow you to get water from the spring on the surface again using the reeds. Third Battle: Go back up to Ungadulu and tell him the good news. Make sure to ask "What do I do now ?". Now make sure you bank. Withdraw your rune axe and restore all of your prayer and hits. Find some Fertile-Earth and use your Germinated-Yommi-Tree-Seeds on it. It may fail so just go back to @ywl@Ungadulu for more seeds or if you're not quick enough watering it, it may die. Now use your bowl of pure water on the Yommi-Tree to make it grow big, then use your Rune hatchet on it to chop it down, once more to cut the branches of once it falls over, and a last time to make it into a Totem-Pole. Now pick it up off the ground. Find a Totem-Pole in the south of the jungle. Use the Totem-Pole you have in your inventory on the Totem-Pole standing on the ground. If you gave the Dark-Dagger to Ungadulu, you will now get attacked by Nezikchened. This time, he will NOT drain your prayer, so just use Paralyze Monster the whole way through. If you killed Viyeldi with the Dark-Dagger, you must fight the three spirits first before you can kill the demon. When you fight Nezikchened, he will drain your prayer to around 12 from full, but with proper gear and preparation, this should still be easier than the other two fights. After you kill the demon for the third and final time, use your Totem-Pole on the other pole, and swing your Bull-Roarer to say good bye to Gujuo. You'll get a Gilded-Totem-Pole from him. Completion: Return to the Legends Guild. Use the Gilded-Totem-Pole and the Radimus-Scroll on Sir Radimus Erkle. Now enter the doors up north to talk to Sir-Radimus-Erkle and Choose XP in 4 skills. You can now wield a Dragon Square Shield and wear a Legends Cape. YOU ARE NOW A TRUE RSCRevolution LEGEND!